Transflective liquid crystal displays have both excellent reading performance of reflective displays in outdoor sunlight and good reading performance of transmissive displays with backlight illumination under no light or dim light circumstance, and are hence widely used in aircraft displays, in-vehicle displays, high-end mobile phones and portable computers.
A sub-pixel of a transflective liquid crystal display consists of a transmissive region and a reflective region. The transmissive region adopts the backlight source for luminescence and light can only transmit the liquid crystal layer once. While the reflective region illuminates by reflecting surrounding environment light source and light needs to transmit the liquid crystal layer twice, which makes the optical path difference of light passing reflective region twice that of transmissive region, disabling the transmissive region and the reflective region to obtain the same opto-electric characteristic at the same time, namely having unmatched opto-electric characteristic. To this end, prior art utilizes a double cell-thickness structure, that is, the transmissive region liquid crystal cell has a thickness two times larger than that of the reflective region, making the optical path difference of light passing the transmissive region and the optical path difference of light passing reflective region equal. However, different cell thickness will cause different response time of liquid crystal in transmissive region and reflective region, also increasing difficulty of manufacturing process and production costs. There is also a transflective display device structure with single cell thickness in prior art. Research thereof mostly focus on different liquid crystal modes for transmissive region and reflective region, increasing difficulty of manufacturing process and circuit driving and significantly increasing production costs.